much needed snow
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: akane had been down with a flu and ranma was SUPPOSED to take down notes .Look how well THAT turned out. Now, Akane has a test in a few hours , what's gonna happen ? And where the hell is Ranma ?one shot


Akane sighed looking at the clock . quarter to twelve. The whole house was asleep and god only knew where Ranma was or what he was doing. Last she had seen him was when he had been sprinting to some place right after school.

Sighing she went back to what she was doing .Great Akane, you have only five more hours left to sleep….which is the best case scenario at the moment , or you may end up staying wake all night. Sighing again she lazily scribbled a few notes and glared as her eyes started to water in protest . Why did she need to study all these formula's anyway ? Damn all those sin,log,cos and tans . She sat up straight. This was exactly how Ranma would think .Nice Akane, you are totally turning into a Ranma.

Stretching her body she looked at the clock and resignedly went back to solving her sums. It was just her was just her luck that she had been down with the flu when the teacher had told the class about an important test which made up 25% of their math grade and had given them notes and pointers for the test . Ranma being the dumbass he was had thought it would be a good time to sleep and had slept through the whole thing. Really, she was an idiot to have actually thought he would take notes for her .When she had made it to school yesterday she noticed everyone was actually studying during the homeroom period and were busy doing sums she had never seen . Curious at the turn of events she had asked Sayuri who was busy reciting the formula's and theorem's from her book and found out why they were studying , exactly 24 hours before the big test . she had begged sensei to brief her through the notes and thankfully sensei who had taken quiet a liking to Akane had taught her without a complaint and also gave her a couple of sums as a warm up .

Catching herself before her head collided with the desk, Akane collected all her books and her blanket and went down to the living room .Shivering , she pulled the blanket around her which left her warm and made it easier for her to fall asleep. She tried to think of different ways to keep sleep at bay. Daisuke had once told her that he had pulled a two nighter by drinking 8 cans of red bull and had managed to stay awake though the only problem was he had spent every two seconds running into the toilet. The only other solution she had come up with was to brew herself some instant coffee .Drowsily Akane stepped into the kitchen and put her hand on the switch when she felt a finger on hers.

Immediately alert she turned on the light and jumped back . Poised and ready to fend off her would be assailant akane felt a total deja-vu moment when she saw Ranma standing in front of her . it was just like the last time when she had caught a cold. suspiciously though , this time there were a few kiss marks on his face and he had a box okonomiyaki under his arm .

"Ranma, you jerk! Couldn't you have come through the front door like normal people do ? or did you hit your head hard enough that it isn't working anymore?"

"'kane , the state of my mind is nunna your business .I couldn't just waltz in through the front door at ..12:45"

"Whatever , I don't care where you've been but considering the lipstick marks on your face and that box under your arm , you were at Ukyo's weren't you ?"

Refusing to respond , Ranma walked away huffing while Akane stalked towards the stove . Akane, Ranma thought ,was a major pain in the ….everywhere . She just HAD to try her hand at swimming , and HAD to catch a nasty flu which didn't allow her to stand straight , and his old man HAD to tell the whole wide world that he, Ranma Saotome , would take up the responsibility to take notes for his BELOVED fiancée .Unfortunately for Ranma Saotome,the man who would take notes for his fiancée , math was one subject he could not stand and his body would go into hibernation mode the moment the bell rang . Feeling guilty, he had asked almost everyone for their notes but in the end he had no choice but go over to Ucchan's and had to sort of bribe her to give him her notes .Ukyo had taken advantage of the situation and he had to fend off her obvious attempts to seduce him . While doing so, Ranma had hid her notes in a parcel box and had come running home.

Now the question was , how he would give the notes to Akane without making an ass of himself . Setting the box in question next to Akane's books he stared at it deeply as though it would speak to him . it would be great though if it did . Ranma gave it a glare and he felt the notes inside mocking him and making stupid jokes at him.

"look at the dude , he so dumb , he can't think of anything outside this box. Get it? Box!"

"shut the hell up ! that was stupid. Even I can make better jokes than that !"

"oh yeah ? let's see you try pigtailed jerk!"

"ok um… what did the spy chicken say?"

"what?"

"my name is ken. Chick-ken. "

"so stuuupid , so lame. Is it possible for idiots like this to still be alive ? how come he ain't extinct yet?"

Akane looked up from the counter and saw Ranma speaking to the okonomiyaki box. Well more like verbally abusing the thing with some really pathetic p-j's . she looked sadly at ranma he was definitely loosing his bonkers and if this went on,he would soon start talking to the rest of the furniture. She poured him a cup of coffee with heartfelt sympathy. Sitting next to him, she placed the mug in front of him and went back to solving her sums .Ranma looked up at the hot steaming coffee in front of him and accepted as a truce for the previous outbreak. Slowly he slid the box (like the way they slide an engagement ring box in the moveis) over to her and opened it .

Akane watched as ranma opened the box and felt like breaking into a laugh when she saw ukyo's notes instead of well, an okonomiyaki . It finally hit akane that ranma had gone over to ucchan's place to get her notes. Feeling giddy she looked up at ranma and hid an evil smile. Turns out every woman wants to tease the man she loves and that's exactly what akane had decided to do. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him and asked how he had gotten ukyo's notes and why.

"um..you see..it's like you needed the notes, and well I figured Ucchan had completed them and..well .."turning red that lived upto Akane's name he continued "I asked her to give me a copy ..and well.. she wanted some sorta payment …"

Fiddling with one of the pencils he looked up and caught akane's gaze and gulped in anticipation. She'd always give him that look which would decide whether he would sleep snuggly in his futon or would be pulling out blades of grass and leaves from his hair.

"Ranma,…did 'Ucchan' kiss you ?"

"A..n-no she didn't .Well she did try but…she couldn't ."

"Aah"

Akane felt like prodding him for more . This was more fun than solving those problems . She'd wanted to ask ranma why he didn't let her kiss him because he could have always kissed Ukyo anytime he wanted but he never did. Satisfied with this much she went back to sipping her coffee and calculating the length of arcs.

Ranma heaved a sigh of relief as he saw her go back to work . Aah? Aah? What kind of answer was that ? Since when did Ranma saotome get scared of girls ? She hadn't even thanked him ! Angrily he looked up at Akane and took a sip of the coffee. Soon Ranma's anger melted down with the warmth of the coffee and he resignedly looked at Akane while she bit the end of her pencil absently .

He really liked looking at her . She had a candid face with the most beautiful eyes . Those eyes would change their colour depending upon her moods, from deep chocolate brown when she was angry to a a goldenish brown when she happy. Her lips, oh gods her lips .He always wondered how they felt . he had been THIS close to kissing her during the play. his eyes moved downwards accusingly at her lips .

"anma..Ranma?Ranma?"

"Huh?"Ranma broke from his reverie"what's up ?"

" You do know we have a test in a few hours... . I could teach you if you like."

Not really in the mood but wanting to be with her anyway , Ranma just nodded and they both huddled together beneath the blanket while akane taught him , subconsciously leaning towards him for warmth.

Kasumi woke up and switched off her alarm . Akane must've stayed up all night to study for the test she thought while brushing her .sheopened the door to akane room and was greeted with an unslept bed that didn't have a blanket . Searching for Akane , Kasumi went downstairs and found Akane and Ranma cuddled up under the blanket and stationary littered all around them. Though , the most surprising of all were the two coffee mugs that sat on the table. They had been their parents wedding gift and she has often heard her mother say that they were magic mugs which brought people closer to each other . Kasumi could almost see her mother smiling and caressing Akane's hair .Kasumi sighed, She'd never felt this guilty with the thought of waking those two up especially after seeing akane's head on Ranma's arm , his other arm around her , his fingers lost in her hair. Giving them a motherly look she opened the curtains to see a blanket of snow .Surprised , Kasumi turned on the T.V and found out that they were snowed in and all schools , offices and subways were closed.

Smilling,Kasumi turned around . She could let them sleep together , for just a bit longer and it seemed that even the gods had agreed with her.

* * *

I was planning to but this as another chapter for just a bit of coffee but the theme with the coffee cups wasn't strong enough . so there here's a oneshot . hope you guys enjoy and please review. the more reviews the more I am happy . oh right, if there are any typo's please forgive me . it's quiet late and my grandma is nagging me to sleep. don't mind me . REVIEEEEEW.

hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews *muah*!

Richard Ryley - Yup it's impossible for ANYBODY or ANYTHING to disagree with kasumi :)

Kathy Roscoe and Skystrider - you guys are da best ! Thank you so much for reviewing.


End file.
